The Honest Truth Hurts
by s.i.u37
Summary: Lily and Oliver have to tell Miley about how Jake's using her for his own personal gain. Miley decides to go off to Romania to see Jake so it seems impossilbe for the two of them to get the news to Miley. Fortunately a good friend is there to help.
1. Chapter 1

..."Honestly Miley, I seriously think that Jake is bad news for you! Maybe you shouldn't be going out with him." Lily said to Miley at their Friday night sleepover.

"Why can't I go out with Jake? _You've_ had a huge crush on him. Lily what's with you?" Miley said with much displeasure.

"I'm just saying, maybe he's not right. He told you that he had to go off to Romania to film that movie for four months. It doesn't seem right... ya know what I mean?"

"No, I don't. What Jake is doing is apart of his job as an actor. Remember Frankie Muniz walked off and Jake happily took the job. Jake's just doing his job Lily."

"Still... Oh um. Listen, Jake's just...he's uhhhh being difficult." Lily stuttered trying to tell Miley the truth about Jake's cheating ways. She couldn't bring herself to tell Miley. She would be crushed...

"Difficult?! You think Jake's being difficult!!? Lily you're the one who's being difficult here. Why can't you just accept the fact that Jake and I have feelings for each other? Is that so hard?"

"Miley, I'm far from jealous of you. I was happy the first time you told me that you and Jake were going out. I can't believe you think I'm _jealous_ of you! Miley I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Here you go, making all of this my fault! ..."

"I was never saying that this was your fault. It's Jake's." Lily cut in.

"Jake did nothing, so leave him out of this! He's gone for a month to do his job. He and I kissed on the beach. We're going out, and that's all. And unless you know something I don't then speak up now."

"Well, he might... ummm, might, might... You might be right, I'm wrong. I'm sorry. Miley, I can't stay for this sleepover. I'll tell my mom to come pick me up. So, see ya tomorrow."

And with that, Lily picked up her things and went downstairs; with Miley following her...

"Lily, wait! Wait!" Miley said rushing up to her

"What? I said I was sorry."

"But why with the sudden apology? I really think you wanted to tell me something about Jake. Something that's important..."

"Well, there isn't anything. Look, I don't wanna be here fighting with you half the time. So let's just forget about it. I'm gonna go now..."

"Well, okay then... if that's how you feel. But shouldn't you call your mom to pick you up? You can always call on our home phone."

Nearly on her way out the door, Lily stopped and said, "It's okay, I'll use my cell", and with that she closed the front door behind her leaving Miley standing alone in the dimly lit living room.

So Miley went back upstairs and went to bed.

That night, Miley had the strangest dream... She dreamt that she and Lily got into an even bigger fight about Jake at school. There was violence involved. She and Lily were practically cursing at each other. People were crowed all around them while they were fighting.

It was a nightmare for Miley. She woke up at 3:36AM that night.

So Miley sat up in bed and thought to herself...

_Maybe Lily has a point... _

_It was kinda strange that Jake had to leave suddenly after our first kiss. _

_But I know that it's because of his job. _

_Ugh, what did Lily wanna tell me? _

_She was obviously stuttering for a reason... _

_It was scary that we almost got into a fight, but I needed to let my thoughts known. _

_Lily's just not making her point across to me... _

_Then again, maybe when she was telling me that she was wrong, was when she was letting her thoughts out. _

_Maybe we should just drop this. _

_Tomorrow I'm not mentioning tonight's situation. _

_But there's something that doesn't feel right now... _

Miley fell asleep again... wandering in her thoughts.

**That's chapter one! So go ahead and review it... honestly. Just feel free to tell me to make as many changes as I should make. I could use your advice. And yeah, I'm new to this!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Miley and Lily met up at Rico's. Good thing Jackson wasn't working the morning shift. Miley ordered a strawberry milkshake. She sat at one of the tables waiting for Lily and Oliver.

Just beyond Rico's Oliver and Lily were walking on the edge of the shore. Walking and talking about the night before.

"Yeah, she got really defensive once I told her that there's something wrong about Jake. She said I was being difficult, and I was totally wrong. Maybe I am wrong; I can't tell her the honest truth. It would hurt her." Lily said feeling upset

"Lily, don't be so hard on yourself. We have to tell Miley soon. Ya know, before their relationship goes farther than we know it shouldn't go. It would be wrong of us as her friends not to tell her... "Oliver said before getting cut off...

"But hello, she and I almost got into a fight. She thought I was jealous of her. Which I'm not! I won't risk our friendship over a stupid fight about Jake Ryan!!"

"Yeah well you've got to take that chance. We promised Marisa that we would get the point straight across to Miley no matter what the cost. I bet you forgot all about Marisa's story haven't you?" Oliver said with much satisfaction for remembering Marisa

"I remember Marisa and her story. Don't think I didn't! I'm just not up to losing Miley, are you?"

"Heck no! But we have to tell her soon!! Lily, we've go to tell Miley today."

"You tell her, I'll stand next to you proving our point. Then Miley will understand why I kept on stuttering when trying to tell her the truth about Jake last night. She'll understand everything."

"Fine, she must be waiting for us by Rico's. Let's go talk to her there."

"No, somewhere else... how about the old lifeguard stand?"

"That's perfect! Let's get her."

And they were off to Rico's to find Miley.

Miley was still there anxious to see her best friends. She needed some time to spend with them before her Hannah thing.

While rushing up to Miley, Lily and Oliver said, "Miley, hold up! We need to tell you something!"

"Oh hey guys! I've been waiting like over ten minutes here for you two. Where've ya'll been?" Miley said greeting her friends

"That's not important. Miley we need to tell you something really big about Jake! I'll tell you, Lily's just her for support." Oliver said

"Yeah, what he said." Lily echoed

"Ummm, okay, I'll listen to whatever 'Jake news' there is later. But now let's hit the mall or go surfing or ride our bikes to the park or something fun..." Miley made air quotes around "Jake news"

"Miley, no, we have to tell you now!" Oliver insisted

"What's with the sudden fun rush? Although the mall does sound fun... right Oliver..." Lily elbowed him in the ribs

"Sure, I could use some new sweatshirts and... wait a minute, no it doesn't. C'mon Miley we've got all Saturday to do whatever, but just right now can't we..." Oliver said before Miley cut him off

"Actually, I've only got the morning. Ya see there's this Hannah thing I've got at 12 so we only have this Saturday morning to do something fun. Now getting back to the mall idea..." Miley said

"Ooo, what kinda Hannah thing? Luncheon with Rolling Stones magazine editors? Photo shoots for an upcoming Hannah Montana concert? Gonna start a Hannah Montana fragrance? Meeting up with Tracey to go to LA for an album signing? WHAT WHAT WHAT? Oh and can Lola come too?" Lily said with a lively smile

"Well, no, none of that. I'm actually flying over to New York to audition for that movie that's gonna be shot in Romania... I might be gone for a while." Miley said

"WHAT?! You didn't tell me this yesterday?" Lily

"Yeah me neither! You can't just leave for New York and... wait a second did you say for the movie in Romania? Isn't that where Jake is? Oh I see..." Oliver

"Huh...?" Miley

"Hey yeah, you're just auditioning so you can see Jake again. You just couldn't stand being away from your precious boyfriend for four measly months. Miley that's sick!" Lily

"Oh no, Lily I can't believe you and Oliver would just hurt me by that saying that! I thought you guys would support me, especially you Lily! What is up? Is that what you wanted to tell me before?" Miley

"Well, kinda, ummm, uh, I forgot. What are we even talking about here?" Oliver

"Oh, you! Miley what we're trying to tell you is..." Lily before she got cut of by Miley's cell

_Di-di-di-ding _– That was the sound of a text message from Miley's phone.

Miley checked the screen and it read '1 new text from Jake'. She immediately opens it and read the message to herself.

_Miley,_

_It's me. I just want 2 tell u that i ms u a lot here. I think about u evry day i just got the news that Hannah Montana iz gonna audition 4 the role of the villainess in the movie. i thought u might wanna kno. Well i'll be texting u 4 like the next mnth._

_love,_

_Jake_

She closes her phone and squeals.

"Whoa! Must be a text from Jake... So wud he say? That he loves you sooo much?" Lily said

"Yes." Miley

"And..." Oliver

"Nothing. It's none of your business." Miley

"Oh, so that's how it is now?! Well then fine, you can go to the mall on your own. And to think that you trusted us, you won't even read us a text message. Oliver and I are hitting the waves. C'mon" Lily said then grabbed Oliver by his shirt and pulled him in the direction of the shore.

Oliver gives a concerned look to Miley as he was leaving, while Lily didn't even look back.

Miley's left alone once again. She's concerned for her and Lily's friendship, but puts it aside and decides to walk home ready to pack for New York.

**Chapter Two done. Now I really want more reviews for this chapter. Not that I'm forcing you guys to review, but it would be nice. I could use some criticism. Well thanks to everyone that takes their time and reads! Chapter three is still a work in progress.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's only 10:50 and Miley was all packed up. That's when her Dad, Robby Ray, knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hey bud, wanna play some badminton with me in the backyard?" Robby Ray said with excitement

Miley opened the door and let her Dad in.

"Uh, no thanks Dad. I've gotta pack for New York, remember?" Miley

"Oh, c'mon, you've got a whole 'nother hour for that. Heck, we might not even leave right at 12. Now come on have some fun in this gorgeous weather... - well now, looks like you've already packed every thing up! And you told me you had to pack... come on Miles why don't you take a breather?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Okay then why don't you call up Lily or Oliver and go to the mall or something? You're gonna be away from Malibu for at least two weeks. It's better to spend as much time as you can before. Who knows, they might just hire Hannah Montana for that movie. Then you're gonna be off to Romania. Your friends are gonna miss you an awful lot."

"That's what you think. They might be glad that I'm gone for weeks. In fact, I'm happy that I'm doing this. I'm 100 percent sure that Hannah Montana is gonna get that role."

"Miley, did you get in a fight with Lily? Is that what's going on?"

"No, yes, I don't know... maybe. Well we kinda go into an argument at the beach, but that's all."

"Oh really? I doubt it. Just go ahead and tell me what happened."

Then Miley told her Dad what had happened exactly at Rico's. Right down to the text message.

"Well then, maybe you should have listened to them when they needed to tell you something." Robby Ray

"But Dad, I wasn't in the mood to hear whatever they had to say about Jake, especially not after I read his text message. It would have brought me down." Miley said

"Miley, I know you wanna see Jake again, but you should have listened to Lily and Oliver."

"I know, so that's why I'll see Jake when I, I mean Hannah Montana gets to the movie set."

"Hold the phone here... are you planning to tell Jake about your double identity?" Robby Ray asked surprised.

"Well duh! How can I go as Hannah Montana and spend time with Jake? Tabloids would be spreading all sorts of rumors about Jake and Hannah being a couple. Then things would get awkward with Jake and I, because he's in a relationship with me while battling the press with the Hannah thing while at the same time both Miley and Hannah are the same person. Now see how obvious this all is?"

Robby Ray knitted his eyebrows together and said, "Ummm, sure. Whatever ya say darlin'."

"Good I'm glad you get it. Now I do think I can trust him with my secret. Heck, I trust Lily and Oliver with it, even Jackson. Jake's my boyfriend Dad, I think he'll take it well."

"Alright then, if this is the choice you're gonna make then I'm not going to stop you. I need to start getting my own things ready for the trip. I'll be in my room."

And with that, Robby Ray walked out of Miley's room and closed the door behind him.

Confused, totally confused. That's how Miley felt. She has to tell Jake at some point about Hannah, so why not now? Why not in Romania? She heard that it was a beautiful country. Perfect setting to tell him the truth... right?

**Chapter three completed! I'm happy about the chapters so far. I think that this story is going somewhat well, don't you? Review to share your thoughts. Please and Thank You...!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bang Bang Bang Bang _Miley heard banging coming from downstairs. So she ran down to see what was happening.

Turns out Jackson threw his suitcases down the stairs so he wouldn't have to carry them down. That's sooo Jackson...

"Yup, I'm ready to go! I've got my bags packed and down. Where're yours?" Jackson said

"They're upstairs, why so eager to go?" Miley

"How could you not be eager to go?! It's New York City!!! The girls, the cars, the shopping, and... the girls. Once the babes get one good look at me in my new threads they'll go heads over heels."

"Yeaaaaah, sure." Miley said then went to go sit down on one of the chairs

"How come you're so down?" Jackson asked concerned for his younger sister

"It's nothing, I'm excited to go."

"Yeah, to see Jake again." Jackson perked up

"Yes it is to see Jake. I am gonna be the devious Kelly! I'm gonna get that role and go to Romania and see Jake."

"Well better say bye to Lily and... that other friend of yours."

"You mean Oliver."

"Yeah that one! Call 'em up or something."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so, that's why. Now stop!"

"Fine..." Jackson said hands up in defeat

Miley got up to grab something to eat. Jackson followed her into the kitchen.

While pouring some juice into a glass Jackson asked, "Isn't it great?"

Miley was grabbing the ham and cheese in the fridge then came up and turned toward Jackson.

"What's great?" She asked annoyed

Jackson giggled, "Great that we all get to go to New York together?" then he giggled some more.

"Stop giggling like that. You're creeping me out more than usual. And sure I'm glad about New York." She rolled her eyes

"Well if you're glad about all of us in New York, then you're gonna be twice as glad about all of us in Romania!!" He laughed then clapped his hands

"WHAT?!!? You in Romania with me!!? I could live with Dad being there, but you too!?! Why?" Miley asked shocked

"Well Dad agreed that I couldn't be left here in Malibu alone for the next month so he said that I can come too! But in cognito of course."

"Can't you stay with Mam'ma in Nashville?" Miley begged

"Nope, sorry. From now on call me _Johnson_. Got it?"

Jackson finished his juice and went on to watch TV.

"Alright, I'll call you Johnson. But you better stay out of my way in both New York and Romania. Got that?"

"Don't worry your dainty little fingers. I won't even be associated with Hannah Montana. I'm gonna be starting my own scene, so don't think about tagging along with the Johnson Crew!" Jackson exaggerated

"_Johnson Crew_? A little too optimistic aren't we?"

Jackson got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen to face Miley.

"Why too optimistic?"

"Oh come on, you think you can have your own posse right when you get there? And call it the Johnson Crew? That's so cheesy!"

"It is not!" He said while getting closer and closer to Miley... and her sandwich.

"It is to!" Miley was starting to back away.

"The only thing I think is cheesy around here is this sandwich!" Then he grabbed the ham and cheese sandwich right off the plate. Then ran to the couch and turned on the TV. All the while taking big bites out of Miley's sandwich.

"JACKSON!!!!!" Miley said furiously. Then she ran up to Jackson to punch him as hard as she could.

"Owww, what'cha do that for?" He said with a full mouth

"Eww! You took my sandwich ya boob!" Miley

"Mmmm... yum!" Still mouth full

"Ah Jackson!!"

"You mean Johnson!!" Again still mouth full

"No I mean Jackson!!!!! Can you stop talking with your mouth full?!!" Miley yelled

"Let's see, no!" Jackson said mouth full, but then swallowed.

Then Miley started punching him on the arm over and over again until he whined like a 3 year old to stop.

Just then Robby Ray came downstairs to see Miley punching Jackson like crazy and Jackson munching pieces of sandwich into his mouth.

"Sweet Niblets! What the heck is going on here?!!" Robby Ray yelled

"Dad!" Miley and Jackson said in unison. Jackson, mouth full once again.

Then they both started talking at once. Nothing made sense to Robby Ray.

"Hold up! Miley go first." Robby Ray said pointing to his daughter

"Well I made a ham and cheese sandwich and then Johnson over here took it. Plus I'm hungry." Miley said

"Johnson, I mean Jackson, why'd ya take your sister's sandwich?" Robby Ray asked in that parental way

"She thinks I'm being too optimistic when I told her that I'm gonna start my own crew once we get to Romania." Jackson said

"So you told her. How'd she take it?" Robby Ray

"She hated the fact that I'm coming. She said she could live with you being there but not me! Now that's just cold. Right Dad?" Jackson

"Why are you two talking to each other as if I'm not even here?" Miley blurted

"Sorry Miley. Now sweetie, you gotta understand why Jackson and I are coming to Romania with you. Don't get upset here, but it's because we've gotta make sure that Jake fellow doesn't think about telling others your secret." Robby Ray

"So what you're saying is that you don't trust Jake..." Miley got cut off

"That's exactly it! Duh, how could you trust him like that? You barely know him and you wanna tell him your deepest secret. I'm not even that dumb." Jackson

"For your information, I know I can trust Jake no matter what!! I've known him long enough to tell him. And what I was trying to say before Jackson interrupted me was that you guys don't trust or believe me!!!" Miley

"Miley, we trust and believe you. It's Jake that we don't trust." Robby Ray

"Daddy I told you that I trust him. This is my secret; you guys aren't going to control my actions like that. Just stay out of mine and Jake's business." Miley said

Then she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room; leaving Robby Ray and Jackson downstairs feeling guilty.

**Chapter Four - done, done, and done. (a little Clique moment there) Anyway, for this chapter I didn't really put all my best effort into it. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'll try to do better with the next one. Well enjoy anyways. Please review I wanna know what you guys thought about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Its a new dawn, Its a new day, Its a new life, For me  
And Im feeling good  
_

_Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
Blossom in the tree you know how I feel… _

Miley sat on her fuzzy orange beanbag chair staring into space while a Nina Simone song was playing on her stereo to calm her nerves. _  
_

_And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me…_

Listening to the words, Miley was inspired. She thought, 'Yes exactly! I'll treat this old world has a new world. I'm not the same ol'Miley anymore; I'll change…'

…_Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel_

As the song ended, Miley's eyes sparkled and beamed a cheery smile. Freedom was hers and she was gonna grab hold of it and take it for a joy ride! …that is how she feels

She shot up from the beanbag chair to get dressed to get on the jet that takes them to New York. She opened her closet, then pushed her average girl clothes aside to open the Hannah Montana closet door. Once inside she went over to the rotating platform where some of her ah-mazing Hannah outfits were. She pressed the button to rotate the platform, but then she found an unexpected guest in her closet.

"Well, hey Miley!" Roxy said

"Roxy?! What are you doing in my closet?" Miley said startled

"What do you think I'm doing in here? I'm making sure no crazy fans snuck in here to steal some of Hannah's stuff." Roxy

"Roxy, none of my fans know where I live. To everyone in Malibu, they think this house belongs to the Stewarts. Remember?" Miley

"Oh yeah. I'm making sure the rats don't steal your clothes. There we go…" Roxy took out her hand-held inspecting gadget running through Miley's clothes.

"Well why don't you do that in Jackson's room? I'm sure there's probably a bigger chance of a rat colony living there than in my room."

"You mean Johnson. He goes by Johnson now."

"Yeah, I mean Johnson. Anyway, I kinda have to change now, so… yeah" Miley signaled over to the door

"Ohh, got'cha! Well I'll check Johnson's room then… oh guess what? Johnson said I can be the body guard for the Johnson Crew!" Roxy said

"That's great…" Miley rolled her eyes at the mentioning of the Johnson Crew

"Well Bye!" Roxy said then closed the closet door behind her

Once Roxy left, Miley went straight to picking out a cool outfit… there's bound to be paparazzi in New York, so ya always gotta look your best!

Miley picked out a cute purple halter top and faded True Religion jeans. She also found the matching jean jacket to go with the jeans. Then she found a pair of purple and white polka dotted 4 inch pumps.

After Miley got her outfit on, she put her hair into a tight, yet light, bun. Then she pushed a silver button with the letters HM printed on them and then her precious Hannah Montana wig came out. She took the wig and placed it over her regular hair and there she was as Hannah Montana.

She pulled out her quick & easy makeup kit. So she applied her makeup in a snap.

Then it was jewelry time. She took out a pink, green, and lavender amethyst necklace and then she also wore the same amethyst earrings. Some sparkling bracelets and then she was done!

Miley, well Hannah immediately grabbed her custom made Juicy couture tote bag with Hannah Montana written on the front, from the Hannah closet. She went back in her room to grab her script, her iPod, her cell phone, her Blackberry, and her special pouch of her favorite lip gloss for the trip.

Miley heard knocking on her bedroom door.

"Miley, are you ready?" Robby Ray asked

"Yeah Daddy, could you get my bags?" Miley said

"Sure." Then he came in the room bending down to pick up the two Louis Vuitton Deauvilles. Then Miley picked up the duffel bag to help out.

"Thanks." She said once Robby Ray was out the door.

"No problem…" He replied

After placing the bags gently on the ground, Robby Ray said, "The limo's gonna be here in about 5 or 10 minutes, so I better get my hat and moustache on." Then he turned to go upstairs, but just as he did Jackson, or Johnson walked down the stairs in a cool celebrity way wearing stylish shades that Miley had no idea he even owned. Roxy was following behind him.

"Wassup familia?" Jackson said coolly

"Jackson?! What happened to you?" Robby Ray

"Oh, you likie? It's the new threads… But this ain't nothing yet! Wait until I go shopping with my peeps around NYC! Then I'll be smokin'!" Jackson said

That reminded Miley of Oliver. Smokin' Oaken… He'd always say that to impress girls. Then she wondered what Lily and Oliver might be up to. Aren't they missing her? Don't they want to say bye before she leaves?

Then she remembered the argument at the beach. 'Wow', she thought, 'our friendship is screwed!'

She wanted to say a proper goodbye before she had to leave, but how? … she could always call up Lily and apologize. But would she even answer her call?

Miley took out her cell, and started going through her speed dial contacts.

"Chill with the texting, Hannah. You can text Jake when we get on the jet." Jackson said putting his hand over Miley's phone. Miley pulled away.

"Cut it out Jackson! I'm not texting anybody. I'm calling Lily." Miley snapped

"It's Johnson now, remember?"

"I don't care who you are or who you think you are just stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Being annoying!"

"Well, I think you should meet my personal body guard Roxy!" Jackson signaled over to Roxy  
Roxy came over then asked, "Yeah Johnson, what do we have here?"

"Roxy take care of this little girl here. She's being annoying!" Jackson said

"Umm, Johnson, that's Hannah, Miley. I'm her body guard too." Roxy

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Fine. You're lucky now. But don't think about messing with Johnson!" he turned around and sat on the couch in such a dramatic way

Miley found Lily on speed dial. She hit talk and the number started dialing.

**First, I know I haven't been updating the story lately. But as I've explained a nasty computer virus destroyed Microsoft Word and all our Word documents, so I couldn't even write the story. But we got the program back and I've picked up from where I left off. So chapters 5 and 6 are completed and ready for everyone to read. Please review. I wanna know what you guys thought about some of the little details. Thanks so much for being patient with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

"…darn…darn…darn…darn…" Oliver said while trying to catch a fry in his mouth

"Can you stop!?" Lily said while keeping Oliver's hand from throwing another fry in the air.

In defeat Oliver said, "Oh fine…"

A long, long pause

"I'm bored." Oliver said flatly

Lily sighed, "Me too." She had to admit, the mall isn't that much fun without Miley around.

"Ya know the mall isn't that much fun without Miley around." Oliver said

"I know right!!!" Lily said.

All of a sudden the song 'Popular' started playing from Lily's cell phone. Just at that very moment, Amber and Ashley the two most popular girls in school walked by her.

They laughed and Ashley said, "What a great ringtone? It's just the perfect way for a loser to feel like she's popular for like a second!"

"That's so right!" Amber cooed

"You'll never be popular!" they said in unison

They gasped then said, "Ooo," then put their index fingers together and said, "ssssss"

Then they walked away still laughing.

"Hey, I have that ringtone 'cause I happen to like the Broadway show 'Wicked'. So oh!" Lily said after them. She shrugged then opened her phone without checking to see who called.

"Hello? Lily here."

"Lily!! Finally you picked up!! Your phone must of rang like 10 times before you answered!" Miley said all cheery

"Miley?!" Lily asked surprised that Miley would call after their fight on the beach

"Course it's me. Who'd you expect? Amber or Ashley?" Miley giggled

Lily couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Uhhh, no!"

"Well good. So, uh, how's it going?"

"Good, I guess…"

"Oh, that's good."

"That's Miley?" Oliver whisper asked Lily

"Yeah" Lily lip replied him

Oliver raised his eyebrows then went back to the "Sports Illustrated" in his hands.

"Where are you now?" Miley asked

"Ohh, just at the mall. Not like you would care." Lily

"But I do! Don't tell me you're still mad. Is Oliver still mad at me too? And what happened to catching some waves at the beach?"

"Well, we did do that, but then we got bored, so here we are. And I don't know if he's still mad, let me ask him. Hey Oliver are you still mad at Miley?" Lily looked at Oliver, eyebrows raised

"Ummm, not really. I wasn't mad to begin with." Oliver

"He said," Lily was saying

"I heard what he said. Tell him I say thanks!" Miley cut Lily off

"She says thanks." Lily

"Ok." Oliver

"But how come you're still mad at me?" Miley

"You're going off to New York without telling us first! … You must be ready to go see Jake right now!"

"Well, I am Hannah right now… But what's with you and Jake? Do you still like him or something, is that what's going on here?"

"Ewww, no!"

"Then what is it? Tell me!"

"I don't want to tell you right before your trip. It might jinx… something."

"Jinx what? Me and Jake's relationship?"

"…kinda…"

"Lily, you don't have to worry about our relationship! We're completely happy with each other! That's why I'm gonna tell him my secret once Hannah gets the role of Kelly in the movie."

Lily thought to herself… then bingo!

"When are you leaving, Mrs. Jake Ryan?"

"In about 5 minutes… why?"

"5!?! How 'bout 10 or 15?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Could you fake some teensy weensy little Hannah thing to stall, so Oliver and I could meet up with you at your house?"

"Meet up with me? Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I guess. Who knows how long you might be gone… you can't just leave without a proper goodbye from your best friends right?"

"Of course! I'll stall for you guys, but hurry!"

"Will do. Later Miley."

"See ya."

Click on both ends.

Lily got up from her seat.

"Hey, I'm glad you made up with Miley. Let's go say goodbye to her now." Oliver said standing up to throw his empty tray of food away

"You bozo, we're not _just_ going to Miley's house to say bye to her. We're gonna sneak onto that plane and fly to New York with her!" She exclaimed

Oliver's mouth dropped! "Are you freakin' insane?!!! Like our parents would let us sneak onto a celebrity's jet plane and fly across the nation like that!" He said seriously

"Don't worry we'll make up a good enough excuse for that, that's all." Lily said coolly

"And… that excuse would be? We need to meet up with her in like 10 minutes and you think we can make up an excuse that quickly?"

"Hello!!? When we have a parental issue, we turn to parental help. That would be Mr. Stewart, duh!" She explained to him

They were nearing the exit of the mall.

"But what would he do? Call up our parents saying that we're just going on a little trip to New York on a rented jet plane over the weekend?"

"Oliver, that's exactly it!! Mr. Stewart would so be cool enough to do something like that for us! And our parents may go for it."

"I don't know… it's seems so short notice. Plus wouldn't we have to pack and stuff to make it convincing?" Oliver said doubtfully

"Well, then we'll pack after we explain our plan to Mr. Stewart. He's the one who can really stall that flight for Hannah Montana!"

Once they were out of the mall, they ran to take the shortcut to Miley's.

It's a good thing Miley lives close to the mall…

**Chapter 6 is complete-toe! I'm happy, you're happy. We're all happy... so let's make with the revewing people.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well I'm all set." Robby Ray said while walking down stairs with his cowboy hat and moustache on.

"Uh huh." Jackson said half paying attention while watching TV

"That's great." Miley said

Miley plopped her Hannah self on one of the chairs when she realized she has to come up with a plan to stall for Lily and Oliver to come over. Wait… couldn't she just tell her Dad that Lily and Oliver were coming over? Why should she make up some silly Hannah excuse?

"Umm, Dad, is it okay if we wait just 10 or 15 minutes to get on the limo?" Miley asked Robby Ray

"And why's that?" He contradicted

"'Cause Lily and Oliver are coming over to say bye before I leave." She said with a smile on her face

"Well I guess that means you and your friends made up, huh?" Robby Ray

"Yeah, it does. I'm glad I can leave knowing that this whole argument is behind us."

"Yup. So when're they gonna be here?" Robby Ray

"Lily said that they'll be here in about 5 to 10 minutes."

Roxy turned toward the back door then said, "Lily alert in 5, 4, 3, 2,….."

Just then Lily burst into the room hoping to only see Miley there, but everyone was in the room staring at her. Oliver then ran into her, panting like a dog.

"Ha, nice entrance." Jackson said unpleasantly, yet in a coolish way

Lily shot Jackson an 'Oh-Shut-Up' look, then did a double-take and checked out his clothes.

"You look different, Jackson." Oliver said

"I know kid. By the way, it's Johnson; call me Johnson, got that?" Jackson

"Alright, Johnson." Oliver laughed quietly to himself

"Yeah, nice shades… Johnson." Lily said humorously

"Thanks, they're new." He boasted

"Okay, I think that's enough. Now quit it Jackson!" Miley interrupted

"Johnson!" Everyone said in unison

Miley looked around, "Whatever! Can everyone just please leave us to our business?" she asked referring to her and her friends

Some 'sures and fines' came from Robby Ray, Roxy, and Jackson; then they left the living room. Then Lily and Oliver moved out of the kitchen and onto the green couch to talk with Miley.

"I'm really glad you guys could make it in time." Miley started

"Yeah, we are too…" Oliver said, then elbowed Lily in the forearm

"_Ow_, yeah, what he said." Lily elbowed him back in the ribs

Miley didn't notice the elbowing thing between Lily and Oliver, so she continued coolly.

"I really didn't mean to keep this whole trip a secret from you guys. Honestly Lily, I would've told you that I was going to New York to audition for this movie during our Friday night sleepover. Remember that? The one you walked out on?" Miley explained

"I remember. But why didn't you though? I was there long enough to hear big news like that. Wasn't I?" She questioned

"I guess. But I wanted to tell you sometime special during the sleepover. Not during dinner." Miley said

"I see what you mean. I guess I would have announced something like that just at the right moment to make it seem important." Lily

Oliver switched his gaze from Miley to Lily to Miley to Lily again, during their conversation.

"Exactly! And you didn't give me that right moment because you left in a rush after our argument." Miley

"Whoa, hold on, you guys had another argument before the beach!? What's with you two?" Oliver blurted

Miley had a troubled look. "I, I… really don't know."

"Me neither." Lily said confused

They've been arguing on and off with each other. It was time to end this shenanigan. And that's what Miley was going to do.

"Lily, what the heck are we doing?" Miley asked and Lily shot up to look straight at her

"I don't know. You tell me. After all, you started it." She replied sharply

"No, you did. It was when you started to say that Jake was bad news for me. That's when we fell into that dark pit of disagreement." Miley snapped

"Calm down guys!! Or else you're gonna get into a fist fight!" Oliver glared at his friends

"Ohhhh yeah…. But he really, truly is bad news for you! Oliver and I both mean it!" Lily said grabbing Oliver by the shirt

"That's right, Miley. Take our word for it. We wanted to…" Oliver started to say until Jackson rushed over to open the front door to get to the limo.

"Hey Hannah, say bye to your friends. The limo awaits us…" Jackson said to Miley then headed straight for the limo

"Sorry Miles. You could always call Lily and Oliver up on the phone during our flight. We're practically late, so we have to get going now or else there's no New York for Hannah." Robby Ray explained calmly

"But Dad, we need to talk face to face. Not over the phone. Please…" Miley stood up

"Sorry bud, but we really gotta leave now! Don't you wanna get to New York in time?" Robby Ray

"Well, yeah. But can't it wait?!" Miley

"I'm afraid not."

"Fine." Miley said then turned back to her friends. "Sorry guys, I'll have to call you from the jet. I hope you understand."

Oliver stood up to face Miley. "Hey, don't worry. We understand. Just call us on our cells when you're on that jet. Right now you've gotta get to that limo. Go on…"

"Yeah Miley. We'll be waiting for your call." Lily said sweetly

That made Miley smile. She hugged Oliver and Lily. "I have the two nicest, most understanding friends in the world!"

After Miley let them go, Lily said, "Thanks. You probably should get going now. And always remember, you'll be our friend no matter what might come in between us. We'll prevail together."

"Thanks Lily, that means a lot to me." Miley said

"Miles, ya coming? I'll walk Lily and Oliver out through the back." Robby Ray said

Miley glanced at her Dad for a split second then went back to looking at Lily and Oliver. "Yeah I'm ready to go. I'll definitely call you guys. And thanks again for understanding." She couldn't help but smile so sweetly toward her friends.

"Don't mention it. That's what we do for each other. Have a safe flight." Oliver

"Yeah, have a wonderful time in New York! I think you'll nail that audition for sure!" Lily encouraged

Miley just nodded her head and started walking out the door. Robby Ray smiled at his daughter, and then walked over to Lily and Oliver. It was time for Lily to put her plan into action.

"Mr. Stewart, how the heck are you doing?" Lily asked relaxed

"Alright, what's your little plan Lily? Tell me now…" Robby Ray said

"What… how'd you know I had a plan running through my head?"

"I could tell by the way you were fidgeting on the couch wanting to get over with the Miley conversation." Robby Ray

"Wow… you're much smarter than you look." Oliver said

Lily rolled her eyes. Robby Ray got quiet.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…" Robby Ray

"Oh, but I, I didn't mean it in a bad way it's just that it cam-" Oliver tried to finish

"Save your breath, Oliver." Lily put a hand on his shoulder. "Now getting back to the plan; Mr. Stewart there's not much time so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. We want you to let us sneak onto that jet to fly to New York with you guys." Lily waited for Robby Ray's reaction.

Robby Ray thought for a few moments then said, "Ya know what I think? I think not. It's too much of a crazy idea. An idea that involves your parents, they wouldn't let you actually go. It's impossible."

Oliver looked to Lily who was giving Robby Ray a dirty look. "C'mon!!! You're supposed to be the cool parent here! Help us out… please!!! Oliver came up with a good plan! This can so work." Lily pleaded

"Why do you two wanna come along anyway? To check out New York City?" Robby Ray asked

"No… not to check out the city. It's to make sure Jake doesn't hur- does anything not, not right to Miley, that's all. We're going to protect her as her friends." Lily

"So, you guys aren't sure about that Jake fellow either, huh? Something doesn't feel right about that kid." Robby Ray

"You have nooo idea!" Oliver said. Lily whispered to him, "Shut up."

"We know exactly what you mean. We need to know that she'll be safe, right?" Lily

"Well, that's awfully nice of you two, but that's why Jackson and I are accompanying Miley on this trip. So we make sure Jake isn't up to any funny business." Robby Ray

"But we wanna be there to! And we've never got to explore the Big Apple before!! Plus we have this entire week off from school… spring break. This would be the perfect time to go to New York!" Oliver said

"Yeah totally what he said…!" Lily smiled

"But Lily, I thought you said that this wasn't about checking out the city?" Robby Ray

"Well for him, it is. But for me, it's not… well, not entirely. I might do like some shopping and ye- " Robby Ray cut her off

"Alright, alright… but what's gonna be the excuse for your parents?" Robby Ray was anxious

"Well Oliver said to tell our parents that you guys are taking us to New York on a rented jet plane over the weekend. That could work, right?" Lily shrugged

"Flying to New York on a rented jet plane? And you said Oliver came up with that!? Gee Oliver, you're must be smarter than you look!" Robby Ray mocked

Oliver lowered his eyebrows into an annoyed look. "Thanks… I get it." He said. Lily chuckled.

"Alright, I'll go with this. But if your parents don't buy it, then you two just can't come. I'll have to call them up now." Robby Ray

"Thanks soooo much Mr. Stewart!!! You most definitely are the coolest parent ever!! We knew we could trust you!!!" Lily said happily

As Robby Ray called, Roxy appeared in the front door looking for Robby Ray.

Oliver gasped. "It's Roxy, hide!" Then he and Lily hid behind the kitchen counter.

"Mr. Stewart? Mr. Stewart? Shouldn't we get going now? We might be late." Roxy called

"In a moment, Roxy. I'm kinda busy here… important call with Justin Timberlake's record label guy." Robby Ray answered

"Ohh, alright. I'll just have to tell Johnson and Miley that. Bye now…" And with that, Roxy gently closed the door behind her as she left so she wouldn't create a disturbance for Justin Timberlake's people.

Oliver and Lily came out of hiding. They turned to Robby Ray who was on his cell.

"Yes m'am … Yes, I understand … Well of course I'll send her over there to pack. … What was that? …. That's right, over the weekend. Sorry it's such short notice, but- … Oh, okay. Thank you! … Bye." Robby Ray talked to Lily's mom first. He turned to face Lily and Oliver.

"It's okay with Lily's parents. They said they didn't have any important plans for this weekend anyway. So you're free to go. Now Oliver… what's your home phone number?"

"555-7535." Oliver

Robby Ray punched the number into his phone then hit talk.

"I get to go, I get to go! I thought we did have to go my uncle Hank's bowling party on Sunday, but it's whatever now!!" Lily said

"Alright then … That means I will … Okay, so it'll be on Tuesday or Wednesday for- … Alright, that's fine with me … Yes, I rented it from, uhh, that jet renting place … Yeah, that's the one! … Yes, I'll be sure to tell him. He'll be coming over there to pack so- … Okay then, have a good one!" Robby Ray ended the phone call and closed his phone.

"So, is it a positive or a negative?" Oliver asked

"It's all good. You're coming too. Apparently, your Dad was more interested in my 'rented' jet plane." He made air quotes around "rented".

"Well, that's good old Dad for ya…" Oliver

"This means Oliver and I can go! Yes, we have to go home and pack now! Drive us there, please?!! It's quicker…" Lily was in a rush

"Hold on. I can't just drive you guys home in my car like that. I'm supposed to be in that limo with the rest of the gang on our way over to a celebrity's private jet. What would they think if-"

Robby Ray was interrupted by a loud _ting-a-ting-ting_ from someone's cell. It was Oliver's…

"Oops, gotta a text from… Miley!!" Oliver gasped. How could Miley text him now at a time like this?! Ohhhh, wait, that's right, she's in the limo out front waiting for her Dad to come. Wow, he was getting slow. "It's from Miley, what am I supposed to do!!?!" He panicked

"Chill. Just don't answer the message. Let her think you're busy with something at home." Lily instructed him calmly

"Fine, I'll have to turn my phone off…" Oliver did just that

"She and the others must be growing impatient in there. I've gotta go now… what are we gonna do?" Robby Ray

"I know, Lily and I'll sneak into the trunk of the limo. Then Mr. Stewart, you have to tell the driver to stop right in front of our houses 'cause you got an important call from some celebrity… then step out of the limo, and then open the trunk so we could get out to our houses and pack then back in with our stuff. Just pretend like you're on the phone that long." Oliver suggested his very random response… Lily and Robby Ray stared at him amazed. "What!!??" He looked back and forth at them

"How do you do that?" Lily asked

"Do what?" Oliver

"Come up with random, yet convenient, and clever suggestions at the perfectly right moment? Lily responded

Oliver looked to the heavens. "It's a gift…"

"Wait, I've got one little question to your plan. How would they believe I really have a call, if my cell phone doesn't ring?" Robby Ray

"Easy, someone has to call you to make it believable." Lily answered him before Oliver had the chance to.

"And that someone would be…"

"Me!" Lily took out her cell phone and showed Robby Ray

"It's a great plan. But we can't bring that much luggage because everyone else's is in the trunk. Things might get pretty jam packed in there… Oliver said

"Yeah, but it's worth it in the end." Lily said confidently

**Finally, I'm done with this chapter!!! Sorry it took sooo long to write. But as you can see, it's pretty long; so yeah... I thought it was pretty descent work for me. I wanna know your thoughts and hear your comments. I know I'm slow, but I'll keep on updating as soon as I can!**


	8. Chapter 8

Outside the limo driver was wiping the windshield with a handkerchief. The windows were down and a Carrie Underwood song was blasting from the radio. Miley was staring boringly out the open side window, her blonde wig lightly blowing in the wind. Jackson was texting on his Blackberry like crazy. Roxy was standing outside of the limo looking towards the front door of the house, waiting patiently for Robby Ray.

Robby Ray stepped out of the house, Motorola KRZR in hand. He took out the house keys and locked the front door.

Roxy ran over to him. "Mr. Stewart!! Finally you got out of that house!!! We're late!"

"Oh, hi Roxy. Sorry for the delay, it's just these dang business calls I've been gettin'!" Robby Ray walked over to the limo. "Hey bud! Ready to go?"

Miley looked up at her dad. "Ready?!! Daddy, I've _been_ ready for over 20 minutes! I could have finished my conversation with Lily and Oliver by now. But you had to make me cut it. What important business calls _have_ you been getting!? They're probably all from the pilot saying we have to leave NOW!!!" Miley sat up straight. She didn't want to look at Robby Ray. She was disappointed.

"Bud, I'm so sorry. But you have to understand, business calls are important when you're the manager of a super teen pop star! I was talking with record label guys and so on. If you don't understand that, then I don't know what to tell you."

"But I do understand all those things! Besides, you could have made your calls in the limo."

"It just wouldn't work out. Plus I was talking a bit with Lily and Oliver before they left. They wanted me to tell you that they're gonna be with you, _in spirit_, at the auditions. They really care a lot about you. You should be grateful for such friends."

"They really told you that? Even Lily?" Miley asked longingly

"Of course, even Lily. Now let's go! Hey, Pete hit it!" The driver shot back to life and got to the driver's seat. Everyone else packed in.

Meanwhile, Lily and Oliver were hiding in a nearby bush waiting for Robby Ray to come open the trunk of the limo.

"Ow, I'm getting splinters!" Oliver complained

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just quit being a baby… sheesh, I'm getting splinters too, but you don't hear me complaining!

"Man, you're mean!"

"Oh shut up! I'm just a little cranky, that's all."

Oliver chuckled. "_A little_?!!"

They heard the limo door open. They looked to see who came out, it was Robby Ray.

"Don't worry I gotta make sure my proper things are in my proper bags. I'll be right back; y'all just get back to what you were doing."

"Hurry up!!!!" Miley called out

Robby Ray walked hurriedly to the trunk. The driver had already unlocked the trunk for him, now the others inside wouldn't see what he was up to. He looked around the landscape for Oliver and Lily, but couldn't find a trace of those two.

"Lily, Oliver… come on out. I think it's clear. Yup, it is."

"We're right here." Lily said. She and Oliver came out of hiding.

"Quick get in, before someone spots you two!"

Oliver squeezed into a tight corner first. Then Lily found a cozy, little spot for her tiny body.

"You guys okay? Is it too tight?" Robby Ray asked

"I'm fine. I don't know about Oliver though." Lily looked at Oliver who was starting to breathe heavily.

"Yeah, I'm a little claustrophobic…" He managed to say

"Don't worry! I'll let some air in. See, I won't close the trunk the entire way. Instead I'll use a metal pipe to hold it up and some rope to keep the top securely down. That way, there's air coming in through the crack." Robby Ray took out the small piece of metal pipe, the piece of rope, and a pocket knife. He placed everything precisely where it should be placed. And just as he said there was a big enough crack to let air come in.

"You good now, Oliver?" Robby Ray asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Mr. Stewart!"

Robby Ray smiled and then walked back to get inside the limo.

"Step on it Pete!!" Robby Ray exclaimed

The driver stomped on the gas pedal and zoom they were off!

**Well I'm back from vacation! I hope you guys are ready for the rest of The Honest Truth Hurts!!! I thought I wrote this chapter with a bit better grammer... Read & Review for everyone's convenience!! Please and Thankz! **

**P.S. - I had an awesome time in India!! for sure...**


	9. Chapter 9

To stop and pack – that is the problem. Luckily, Robby Ray had everything planned out from the start, with Lily's help of course… Lily, as squished as she was, managed to get her cell out of her pant's pocket and dialed Robby Ray's cell phone number.

_Da dada dad__a dada dada dada dadaaaaa…_ The Pink Panther theme song started playing from Robby's cell.

"Oh, I'll get that." And he took his cell out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He answered into the phone

"Uh, yes, this is Mary_ prrrchrrr_ McCarthy speaking. I, I'm from Gwen Stefani's _prrrchrrr_ record company. I was _prrrchrrr_ I mean the _prrrchrrr_ was wondering if Miss _prrrchrrr_ Montana would _prrrchrrr_ like to _prrrchrrr_ record company _prrrchrrr_ with us…?" Lily tried to sound as record company sophisticated as she could be.

"Huh? I can't hear you that well. I think I'm loosing you…" Robby pretended to try and get service while in the limo. They were reaching Oliver's house, _perfect_! "Pete stop the car for a sec I gotta take this call outside."

"But sir, can't it wait? We're late as it is. I'm sure they would understand." Pete said

"Yeah you tell him Petey!" Jackson agreed

"Dad…" Miley whined

"Robby, is your moustache on too tight? 'Cause I think something's going wrong with you." Roxy piped up

"Word." Jackson

"Ohhhh yeeaaah." Miley

"Well yes." Pete

"Will you all just please calm down?! Now I swear this won't take long. Just five measly minutes." Robby Ray said

Everyone got quiet. They were tired of waiting for Robby to finish up his business calls. But might as well make it end now than keep it going on later.

"Fine. Just go take your… call." Miley rolled her eyes

"Thanks sweet pea! I'll make it up to you guys!" The limo parked and Robby was out. He walked around to the back of the limo. "Lily, ya still there? I'm out now." Robby talked into the phone.

"Yeah. I heard that whole conversation in there. Miley sounds disappointed. Is she alright?" Lily said

"Miles'll be fine. She's just a little unhappy, but once we get to New York, I'm sure she'll perk up." Robby unlatched the rope tying down the trunk. Hopefully no one inside was watching.

"Yeah… _a little_?" Lily replied. Just then the top of the trunk came up and Oliver jumped out.

"Yes finally air!" He breathed in and out. He noticed that they passed his house. "Hey my house is over there." He pointed. Lily was out of the trunk too; her cell was still on in her hand. "So go over there and pack and then hurry back. Hey that rhymed!" Lily said all giddy.

"Ah fine. Making me run…" And Oliver was off. Robby looked to Lily who looked back at him.

"Ya know your house ain't that far from here. I'm sure if you ran fast enough you could pack and make it back over here in time." He told her

"Ha, I don't think so."

"Oh but I do. Go."

"Bu –"

"Now."

So Lily ran to her house too. _Man I wish I had my skateboard with me!_ She thought.

"Yeah, so mmm hmm …. Yes I see. …. Oh I don't know." Robby Ray pretended he was still talking on his phone when Jackson stepped out of the car.

"I think I saw her going down that way. I'm sure it was her blonde hair." Jackson explained to Miley who stepped out of the limo after him.

"Ya know I'm not really in a mood for stupid jokes right now! Especially not any from you!" Miley said to Jackson

"I try to cheer you up just this once and what do I get? No respect from my baby sister. I am not helping you again!"

"Good. I'm a big girl, not your baby sister anymore. I can take care of myself." Miley snapped back. "In fact, I'll call Lily right now to see what she's up to. See I've got everything under control."

"Fine… do whatever the hell you want 'cause Johnson ain't carin'!" Jackson replied

She just gave him an annoyed look and then went back to her phone. She dialed Lily's number and Lily's phone started ringing while she was about half-way to her house.

"What?!" Lily took out her cell hastily and checked the screen which read smileymiley.

"Miley!!?! Wha - …!" She stopped under a nearby tree and took the call.

"Miley? Hi! How's it going?" Lily said fake delightedly

"Lily I miss you like soo badly and we haven't even got on the jet yet! Can you believe that?" Miley complained into her phone

"Yeah… umm ah, how come?"

"Well my dog gone heck of a Dad keeps on getting these damn business calls every two seconds and he has to take them outside of the limo because he can't get service inside."

Miley walked into the limo and sat next to Roxy who was busy dancing to a song on her iPod. Miley stared at her weirdly.

"So right now he's talking to some record company person. I mean can't he like wait until we get to the jet?! We're gonna be real late when we get to that plane."

She started twirling her hair for no reason.

"Now our flight to New York has been delayed and it's all my Dad's fault… I really hate this I'm about to not talk to my Dad for the rest of our stay in New York!"

"Whoa. Really?!! But you can't like not talk to your Dad like that! He's the one who got Hannah Montana to New York in the first place to audition. You should be grateful that he's there to support you and all, right?"

Miley didn't even listen to a word Lily said right then because she was too busy actually realizing that she can get service inside the limo in that area no problem. So her Dad was making the whole 'I can't get service in here' shmoosh up. Oh wow!

"Hold that thought!!" Miley yelped to Lily and she put the call on hold and then left her cell in the limo to go charging toward her father.

Lily figured out that Miley must have realized that her Dad was making up not getting service while in the limo. She was going to confront her Dad head on right this moment. Aww, and she won't be able to watch?!!

Snap! She realized that she has to pack so Lily starts running, but half speed the cell phone was still on and she was planning to reason with Miley.

_beep beep beep _went Lily's cell. There was another call so she took it.

"Lily! Get yourself over here fast!! Everyone's getting testy and they're letting out their frustration on me!! You've got to get over here now!! Have you packed?" Robby said

"Mr. Stewart, no I haven't packed yet. I haven't gotten there yet. But don't worry I see my house already!" And she really did. She was nearing her front yard. Finally!!!

"Well it's about time!!!" Robby squealed. Oh gosh, Miley approaching and she doesn't look too happy. Robby's in for something alright…!

**HEEEEYYYY! So ya guys thought that The Honest Truth Hurts was history and that I was like all those authors that don't think about completing their stories on fanfiction???!!! Well that is partially right and wrong. I'm very lazy and sometimes I don't feel like writing at all! Plus I've been focusing on my other story i'M eYE CaNDy UR nOt on 'What a Girl Wants'. So I'm sorry to all those next chapter anticipators, I really am. Please you all _HAVE_ to tell me what you thought about this chapter!!!!!** **_R&R_!!!** THANKS!! (p.s.- sorry if i got that Pink Panther theme song wrong!!)


End file.
